Communication networks have become commonplace in the modern business world—private internal servers to enterprise architectures that support cloud based solutions. Increasingly, these communication networks are becoming more complex as modern business continues to shift various services into the digital world (e.g., Voice-over-IP) while also demanding the same (or even better) overall performance.
Typically, in an effort to improve performance of network application services, certain metrics, such as network performance events, are continuously monitored by, for example, network infrastructure (e.g., servers, routers, switches, etc.) and/or independent network monitoring devices. However, due to an ever increasing network complexity, some performance issues can prove difficult to detect, identify and troubleshoot. For example, certain network events can be self-corrected by network nodes (e.g., data is re-routed) before a network operator is made aware of an underlying issue. Other network events may simply prove too difficult to parse due to the amount of collected data.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved network service monitoring and particularly, for improved visualization techniques that efficiently identify and display network service analytics data to a user (e.g., a system administrator, a network operator, and the like).